


Drabble: Catnip trouble

by boywonder



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gar makes Tim crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Catnip trouble

Beast Boy had been making Tim crazy for the better part of the day. He'd only seen him once, running at top speed in cat form through the living room, chasing after god only knows what. But he'd been _noisy_ for hours.

Finally, Tim had had _enough_. He stormed up to Gar's room and banged on the door. There was no answer right away, but the noises stopped. After about a minute, the door opened. The green boy was standing there in human form, grinning like an idiot from ear to ear.

"What's up, my little bird man?" Gar asked, as if he couldn't tell how annoying he was being.

"What the hell have you been _doing_ all day!? You're making everyone insane."

Gar laughed and scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, uh, y'see, I've been making this rubberband ball..."

Tim raised an eyebrow. Even though he had the mask on, it was an obvious look. "A _what_?"

Gar opened the door further. There was a ball of rubberbands a little bigger than a softball in the middle of the floor. Broken bits of rubberband were scattered around, as if they had snapped from being pulled too tight. A few unbroken ones were laying near the ball, waiting to be added.

"That doesn't explain the cat thing earlier."

Gar made a face. "Oh, _that_. Well, see, someone thought it would be really funny to leave a rubberband in a pile of catnip. I haven't been able to get it out of my system all day!"

Tim didn't know what to say, but at least he knew who to blame. He turned away from Gar and stormed off to find the catnip culprit. Gar, glad to be off the hook, closed the door behind him, still grinning.


End file.
